Love Never Forgets
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: In Fairy Tale Land Emma and Regina were lovers but thanks to Regina's mom Emma was killed. Now the curse was made but is Emma really dead? find out and please review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own any once upon a time characters

Love Never Forgets

Prologue

People say that love is timeless. Once you found true love it will never be forgotten. Well once upon a time in fairy tale land lived a beautiful young girl named Regina. Her family was extremely wealthy and her mother, Lady Cora wanted Regina to marry a royal. Her father however just wanted his daughter to be happy. Now Regina was a pretty and cunning young woman but her true joy in life was her best friend Emma, their stable girl. Emma was poor as dirt but she had a kind heart. This is where the story begins.

"Catch me if you can Regina", a 16-year old blonde said with glee as she ran deeper into the forest.

"I will find you Emma make no mistake about it", an 18 year Regina said with as her chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness. Usually Regina would be doing something boring like knitting or something a lady should enjoy but she loved chasing Emma. She found Emma climbing up a tree and Regina followed her. They both sat down on a branch and gazed into the sunset together.

"Guess you found me", Emma said with a smile.

"Of course my sweet Emma I will always find you", Regina said as she kissed Emma's lips. Both girls had fallen in love when Emma turned 13 and Regina was 15. They kept it secret but one day Regina was going to work up the courage to tell her parents that she wanted to marry Emma. Her father of course would say yes but her mother was a different story. Emma gazed out into the open land and said with a sigh", Someday I am going to become a knight and travel the world protecting people".

"But Emma being a knight is dangerous aren't you scared of getting hurt?" Regina asked in a worried tone. Emma was always kind hearted and wanted to help people. Regina remembered one time when they were playing a snake almost bit Regina if Emma didn't grab it by the neck.

"I know it will be dangerous Regina but there are people out there who need others to defend themselves and I really want to make a difference", Emma said softly.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and whispered softly", Just promise me that you will always come back to me safely".

"I promise", Emma said as she kissed her cheek. Then a sad look spread on her face.

"Emma what is wrong?" Regina asked as the worried tone appeared in her voice again.

"When I was tending to the horses I heard your mother making arrangements for your wedding to a King from another land", Emma said sadly. _So my mother has finally found a royal who will marry me. Well tough I will not marry him I will marry Emma and that is final, _Regina thought firmly as her eyes fell unto the blonde.

"Emma do you remember when I told you that one day I will tell my parents about us and then we will get married?" Regina asked her.

"Yes I remember", Emma replied.

"How about I just tell my father and you and me will run away to be married", Regina said happily.

"Really you mean it!" Emma said excitedly as a smile grew on her face.

"Yes my sweet I do", Regina said as she kissed her lips.

"Then climb down and let us make it official", Emma said as she climbed down from the tree. Regina followed her and they faced each other. Emma bent down on one knee and held Regina's hand as she said" Regina will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes a thousand times yes", Regina said with a smile. Then Emma slipped a golden ring on her finger.

"I bought this ring in the market place and I know it will never be a fancy royal ring but take it as a symbol of my eternal love for you", Emma said softly as she kissed Regina.

"It is perfect Emma", Regina said happily. As the sun set in the sky Emma escorted Regina home and then kissed her goodnight. In the shadows a mean looking woman glared at Emma with hatred.

"I will have to rid Regina of this stable girl once and for all", Lady Cora hissed. She followed Emma into the stable and said sweetly ", Hello Emma".

"Emma quickly turned around and curtsied as she said "Lady Cora how wonderful to see you I was just checking up on the horses before I retire to bed".

"Good but before you go I want a word with you", Lady Cora said firmly.

"Yes my lady", Emma said nervously.

"Your relationship with my daughter is over because she is going to marry a king and you are just a stable girl so get these ridiculous ideas out of your head", Lady Cora said sternly.

"Never Regina loves me and I love her and we will be married and you will not stop us", Emma said defiantly.

"Then you leave me no choice my dear", Lady Cora said with a frown. She waved her hands and a dark mist wrapped around Emma's body. She tried to run but was frozen all she could do was scream as the mist engulfed her. The next day Regina was going to find Emma for last night she had told her father and he gave them his blessing. He told them that there was a little cottage far away from here where they could live in peace. He even said that he would have a preacher marry them in secret but first Regina just had to tell Emma. She went to a little shack where Emma lived all alone and knocked on the door. As the minutes ticked by there was no answer so Regina knocked again. Still no reply and Regina gently opened the door. Emma was not in her bed nor did the bed look like it was slept in at all. "Where are you Emma?" Regina asked as worry filled her heart.

"I am afraid your little stable girl is gone forever", Lady Cora said with a smile.

"What do you mean mother what did you do to Emma?" Regina asked as her worry turned to fear.

"I saved you from marrying a commoner I tried to get her to see reason unfortunately she did not listen so I had to do this", Lady Cora said as she revealed a box to Regina. She lifted up the lid and revealed a heart. Regina's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes.

"You-you killed her", Regina sobbed.

"I had to she left me no choice I already burnt the body but here you can have this as a reminder of your silly little fantasies", Lady Cora said with a smirk as she handed Regina the box. "Now get yourself cleaned up you have a wedding to get to within a week", Lady Cora said as she walked away. Regina stood there as her heart shattered into a million pieces. The thoughts of Emma pierced into her flesh. Then Regina remembered Emma's wish of becoming a knight and making a difference. She will change this world into one of her image and she will make differences for Emma's sake. She did marry the king and when she got older she cast a spell that changed the world into a new one and trapping all the residents of the land there so Regina could rule them. As time passed Regina became hardened and longed to fill the void in her heart so she adopted a little baby boy and named him Henry after her father and in ten years' time her world would be changed forever.

Author's Note: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	2. Blast from the Past

Chapter 2: Blast from the Past

A young 28-year old blonde ran down an alleyway chasing after another deadbeat man. He was just about to open his car door when she pulled off her high heeled shoe and threw it at his head. He fell to the ground long enough for the woman to handcuff him. Within minutes he was at the police station and she drove home in a little yellow bug. She went up to her apartment and changed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt. On her counter stood a chocolate cupcake with a pink candle today was her 28th birthday. The woman gazed into the flame as a tear fell from her face. All her life she was alone as far as she could remember but today maybe her wish will come true. "I wish not to be alone this birthday", she softly whispered as she blew out her candle. Just as the candle blew out there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a small ten year old boy with dark hair and grayish eyes. "Sorry kid but I don't have any money for candy bars", the woman told him.

"I am not here for candy bars", the boy told her. "Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked.

"Yes who are you?" Emma questioned.

"My name is Henry um I am your son", Henry replied nervously. Emma couldn't believe her ears but she knew he was telling the truth. Ever since she could remember Emma had a special power that she could tell when someone was lying. Now standing before her was the child she gave up for adoption so many years ago.

"What do you want um Henry?" Emma asked nervously.

"I want you to come back to my home to help my mom", Henry explained. "You see my mom cast a spell that trapped all of the fairy tale characters here and they don't know who they are and only true love can break the spell", Henry said.

"What look Henry I think you have been reading too many fairy tales but I'll tell you what I will drive you home and chat with your mom okay?" Emma asked.

"Thanks Emma but don't worry once you stay in town for a while you will remember", Henry told her. Emma just smiled and put the kid in her car as they drove to Story Brooke, Maine it was already really late when they got there. They pulled up to a really rich looking house compared to Emma's apartment this place looked like a palace. Emma got Henry out of the car just as two figures ran out of the house.

"Henry thank goodness you are safe!" exclaimed a dark haired woman.

Henry hugged her and said", Sorry I scared you mom but I found her now everything will be okay again".

"Found who?" the woman asked and Henry motioned to Emma. The woman stood up and her face went white once her eyes fell upon Emma.

"Hi I am Emma Swan", Emma said with a nervous smile.

"Regina Mills", the woman said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Come on Henry let's get you to bed", a man with dark brown said as he led Henry inside. Regina couldn't believe her eyes no matter how old her true love had gotten she would always be able to recognize her. Standing before her was Emma, her white knight and she was alive. Tears fell from her eyes as she embraced Emma in a hug. Emma was shocked by Regina's actions but hugged her back.

"Look I am sorry about your son running off like that but um I don't know how to tell you this. I am his biological mother." Emma said nervously. When Regina released Emma her body stiffened for just the thought of Emma sleeping with another made her blood boil.

"I see and who is the father?" Regina asked because she was going to kill the man.

"He was a bad man and I didn't want Henry to ever meet him", Emma said as a shadow fell over her eyes.

"Do you mind me asking why you gave Henry up?" Regina asked.

Emma decided to just come clean and said", I was raped and I wanted to keep Henry safe because I-I just couldn't tell him the truth". Regina was now seeing red as her thoughts raged inside her head. _How dare someone force themselves on her Emma like that? My poor sweet Emma what horrors have you faced when my wretched mother banished you here. Don't worry darling I am here now and I will protect you. Nothing will ever separate us ever again I promise, _Regina vowed.

"I am so sorry I should never have asked", Regina said sadly as she held Emma tight.

"It's okay it's nice to get it off my chest", Emma said. "And don't worry I am not going to take Henry back he is your son now and you seem to be doing a good job. I am just going to find a place to crash and tomorrow I am going back to Boston", Emma told her. Regina's heart tightened as the thought of being separated from Emma again was just too unbearably.

"No please do stay in Story Brooke a while longer I think that if Henry got to know you better it will be beneficial for him you know filling up a hole in his heart", Regina said with a smile. Emma bit her lip for she knew what it felt like to not have parents.

"Well I guess I could stay for a while", Emma said.

"Excellent you are more than welcome to stay with me", Regina said happily.

"Thanks but I'll just stay at the bed and breakfast down the street", Emma said. Regina frowned for she wanted Emma to stay near her but as long as Emma stayed in Story Brooke Regina will be fine. "You know just a few hours ago I wished not to be alone on my birthday I guess my wish was granted", Emma said with a smile as she walked back to her car.

_Don't worry my sweet Emma as long as I'm here you will never be alone ever again_, Regina thought with a smile as she walked back inside her house. Emma pulled into the bed and breakfast and paid for a room. The place was owned by an elderly woman and a young woman with red hair. Emma fell asleep as her dreams overtook her and she fell into a deep sleep. Just as Emma fell asleep the clock moved forward and Henry watched from his window with a big grin on his face. Regina went to bed herself as she dreamed about her happy times with Emma. Emma was dreaming too but her dreams were a little different. _She was standing in the woods as a shadow circled around her. "Hello my sweet Emma I missed you so much", the shadow said as it hugged her. It felt warm and Emma was not afraid of it so she asked", Who or what are you and how do you know me?"_

_ "Emma I am hurt you don't remember me?" the shadow said as it danced around her. "Of course you wouldn't remember not only did she take you from me but she took your memory of us", the shadow said. _

_ "Who is she?" Emma asked nervously._

_ "My mother we were supposed to run away and be married but she made you disappear and told me you were dead. Even when I was forced to marry that king my heart longed for you. Now I have you back and I will always protect you", the shadow said as it got closer to her. Emma took a step back as fear overtook her._

_ "Go away I am not the one you want all my life no one has ever wanted me and besides your just a dream you are not real", Emma stated firmly._

_ "Oh I am real Emma I'll just take this form until I help you remember who you are", the shadow said as it wrapped it's arms around Emma's waist._

_ "Let me go!" Emma shouted as she struggled to get free._

_ "Never again", the shadow said as it kissed Emma's lips. Emma continued to struggle as a moan escaped her lips. She deepened the kiss and a moan was heard from the shadow as it held her tighter. When they released each other they were both breathing heavily. "See part of you does remember and I will not rest until you remember us", the shadow said softly. It kissed her cheek and whispered softly in her ear", Sweet dreams Emma I will see you again when go back to sleep and I love you". Then in a flash the shadow was gone and Emma awoke with a groan. _Emma opened her eyes and touched her lips for the dream felt so real. _"Come on Swan it was just a dream it wasn't real_, Emma told herself as she showered and changed her clothes. She opened her door to go downstairs for breakfast and in the doorway was Regina. She was smiling and was holding a basket filled with apples. "Good morning Emma I brought you a gift", Regina said as she handed her a big red apple.

"Thanks so what did you to it covered it with poison?" Emma asked in a joking tone.

"I would never poison you", Regina said firmly as her smile turned into frown.

"I was joking last night Henry told me you lived in a fairy tale world and that you cast a spell that trapped everyone here so I was just making a joke", Emma explained.

"Yes Henry has quite the imagination", Regina said with a smile. "The reason why I am here is that I wanted to invite you over for breakfast with Henry and me", Regina said sweetly.

"Okay sounds like fun", Emma said with a smile as she followed Regina to her car.

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering yes the shadow was Regina. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Regina took Emma to Granny's Diner where Henry was waiting for them along with the dark haired man from last night. "I am so glad you came Emma", Henry said happily as he smiled at her.

"Hello we met last night but I didn't catch your name I am Sheriff Graham", the man said politely as he shook Emma's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sheriff my name is Emma Swan", Emma said with a smile. They all sat down for some of Granny's homemade pancakes.

"So Emma how long are you staying?" Graham asked.

"No longer than a week I don't want to over stay my welcome", Emma said politely. Regina fought back a tear as she said with a smile", In the mean time I do hope Henry and I can get to know you better Emma".

"I hope so too", Emma said with a blush. These people were so nice and Regina really wanted her to stay in Story Brooke. Also, part of her wanted to learn more about Henry. She ate in silence until Henry asked her a question.

"So Emma what do you do for a living?", Henry asked as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"I am a bounty hunter", Emma said nervously.

"Really you have some experience in law enforcement huh that is interesting", Graham said with a smile. "Would you like a job as a deputy?", he asked.

"That is a great idea Graham", Regina said excitedly.

"Whoa I am flattered you want to give me a job but like I said before I am only staying for a week", Emma reminded them.

"Do you have to Emma?" Henry asked sadly.

"Sorry kid but I have to my job is very demanding but I might come on the holidays", Emma said.

"Okay", Henry said but he was still frowning. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Later that day Regina took Emma to her house and showed her some of Henry's baby pictures. There was one of him wearing blue overalls with a teddy bear on it taking his first steps. Another revealed a three year old Henry eating Spaghetti O's with his hands. Emma felt a tear go down her face as she saw more pictures of Henry. She couldn't believe she gave up such a wonderful child.

"You did a wonderful job raising him", Emma said softly.

"Thank you", Regina said sweetly.

"I always regretted giving him up but I had no choice", Emma said as tears fell from her face.

"Then why don't you stay?" Regina asked.

"Let's just say I am not the type of person you want around your kid", Emma said flatly.

_Oh Emma what did this world do to you? Where is that gleam in your eyes when you smile? You were always so cheerful I will get you back darling I promise,_ Regina thought sadly as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"Well you did bring him back to me safely I really appreciate that in my opinion a bad person would of just left him out in the cold but you brought him back. So, you have to be a decent human being." Regina stated.

"I guess your right", Emma said softly. Later that night when Emma left to go back to the bed and breakfast Regina lay on her sofa and gazed into the fire. Her memories drifted to the first time she met Emma. _Flashback Scene: A seven year old Regina was learning to ride a horse when suddenly the horse got spooked and it started to buck her off. "Whoa boy whoa", Regina said calmly but fear was overtaking her. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere Regina heard a soft voice say", Easy boy it's okay". The horse immediately calmed down and Regina looked down at her savior. Standing before her was a scrawny five year old blonde girl. She was wearing brown pants, boots, and a t-shirt. _

_ "I thank you for saving me", Regina said politely. "I am Regina what is your name?" she asked._

_ The girl bowed low and said in a soft voice "Emma my lady". End Flashback_ Ever since that day Regina wanted to know more about Emma. She would always sneak out into the stables to see her. Emma was always good with animals she was always so kind and gentle. Even the most rebellious horse could be tamed under Emma's touch. What Regina's mother did to her was unforgivable and Regina was going to protect Emma and their son. Emma fell asleep that night and found herself in the forest again. Standing before her was the shadow and it was smiling at her. _"Welcome back Emma did you miss me?" the shadow asked. "Do you remember these woods my sweet we used to play here as children?' the shadow asked her._

_ "Sorry I don't remember", Emma told the shadow. "It is a beautiful place though", Emma said._

_ "Yes we spent many happy days here", the shadow said with a smile. _

_ "So we were lovers?" Emma asked._

_ "We were soul mates destined to be together until she made you disappear", the shadow said._

_ "I'm sorry that I don't remember you maybe you could tell me how we met", Emma suggested._

_ "I was seven and you were five. You stopped my horse from bucking me off and you became our stable girl", the shadow told her. "After that day we became good friends until you turned 13 that is when I fell in love with you and when you turned 16 is when you asked me to marry you", the shadow said in a happy tone. _

_ "Then I disappeared and you cast the spell on everyone", Emma said._

_ "Yes I grieved for you even after the spell was cast", the shadow said. "I still kept your ring close to me and even tried to bring you back from the dead but not even magic can do that", the shadow said sadly Emma felt sorry for the shadow even if this was a dream she hated causing anyone pain so she wrapped her arms around the shadow and gave it a hug. The shadow cried on her shoulder as it held her tight embrace. "I miss holding you Emma I remember sometimes you would fall asleep in my arms and I would carry you back to my room", the shadow said. "I did that for a full week until my mother found out and you took a beating for me because you said that is was your fault and that you should be punished", the shadow cried. "Mother made me watch the beating and a guard held me back so I couldn't save you but no matter how hard she whipped you. Not once did you make a sound even when you were unconscious and you fell to the ground I carried you to my father and I healed all of your wounds. I was so scared that I lost you forever and my father put his foot down and told my mother she was not ever to lay a hand on you again. If she did he would find a way to take away her magic. My mother was too afraid to challenge him and agreed but she hated you ever since. I cradled you in my arms begging you to wake up until you opened your eyes and said", Beautiful maidens should never shed a tear". Then I kissed you like crazy and vowed to always keep you safe. Do you remember that you wanted to become a knight and we would play a game where I would be locked in a tower guarded by a dragon and you would save me?" the shadow asked._

_ "I wish I did remember that", Emma admitted. _

_ "Soon my love you will and then we will be together forever", the shadow said as it kissed Emma's lips. _Emma awoke again as she got dressed her mind still on the dream It felt so real but she knew deep down it wasn't. All her life she had been bullied, abused, and treated worse than an animal. But one thing kept coming back to her the shadow's voice sound very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just then there came another knock on her door and there was Regina again.

"Hello Emma sorry to bother you again but Henry insisted we invite you over for dinner", Regina said with a smile. Then it hit Emma like a tidal wave the shadow's voice belonged to Regina.

"Uh sure that sounds like fun", Emma said nervously.

"Good see you at 6 sharp don't be late", Regina said sweetly as she turned to leave. Emma just shook her head wondering if Henry's fairy tale was affecting her brain.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	4. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted

Emma Swan walked through town trying to get to know it. If she was staying here for a while might as well start figuring out where everything was. She was walking around until she bumped into someone on the street. "Oh I am so sorry", Emma exclaimed as she helped the stranger up.

"It's alright it was just an accident", the stranger replied softly. The woman was a dark haired beauty with a sweet face. "Hello I am Mary Margret", the stranger said.

"Hi I am Emma Swan", Emma replied.

"Oh yes I heard a lot about you from Graham", Mary Margret said.

"Really good news travel fast", Emma replied with a smile.

"Well I have to go I need to grade some papers for my students tomorrow", Mary Margret said.

"Hey before you go is there any place that sells clothes?" Emma asked.

"Rose's Clothes is just down the street it is the pink building with a rose on it", Mary Margret told her as she walked down the streets.

"Thanks", Emma called as she headed down the other street. Sure enough there was the building and Emma opened up the door and heard a bell tingle when the door shut.

"Hello welcome to Rose's Clothes I am Rose Hampton founder and owner of Rose's Clothes how may I help you?" a beautiful blonde girl asked. Emma thought she was really beautiful honey skinned golden hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Emma I was just looking for some new clothes", Emma replied.

"What exactly are you looking for night life, every day, athletic, or maybe fancy dinner wear?' Rose asked.

"Uh every day but I do have dinner plans maybe a nice dress wear", Emma replied.

"I think I have just the thing you are looking for", Rose said with a smile. She dived into a rack of clothes and came back with some blue jeans, a buttoned up blue t-shirt with some brown boots. "Try these items on and everyone's eyes will be on you", Rose said slyly. Emma tried on the clothes and everything fit her like a glove like this outfit was made for her. She came out and heard a whistling sound and saw Graham staring at her.

"You look amazing Ms. Swan", he said with a grin.

"Uh thanks Sheriff I was just looking for something nice to wear", Emma said as a blush formed on her face.

"Well I'm impressed", Graham said with a smile. Emma's knees were going weak for no man she ever met looked at her like that.

"Here you go Graham your jacket is done", Rose said as she handed him a brown leather jacket.

"Thanks Rose perfect as usual", Graham said.

"Oh you", Rose said with a grin.

Graham turned to leave then faced Emma and said", See you around Ms. Swan" then he winked at her.

When he left Rose said", Isn't he just the cutest".

"Yeah he really is", Emma said with a smile. The day passed quickly by and soon Emma was wearing her new outfit and was knocking on Regina's door. Henry answered it and was grinning so happily.

"Hi Emma please come in", Henry said as he took her hand. He led her into a dining room where Regina was waiting as plates covered with Shepherd's Pies.

"Hello Emma please take a seat", Regina purred. "You look stunning", Regina said with a smile.

"Thanks Regina", Emma said with a smile. She sat in between Henry and Regina as conversation soon began. "So Henry how is school going?" Emma asked.

"Ms. Margret says I am one of the smartest kids in her class", Henry said proudly.

"Really that is quite an amazing thing", Emma said happily.

"So Emma are you thinking about that deputy position?" Regina asked.

"Not really but I do have to get some money soon", Emma replied.

Just then Emma's phone rang and she quietly excused herself from the table. Regina muttered a few words so she could hear what Emma was saying on the phone.

"Swan here", Emma said.

"Hey Swan this is David got a little job for you interested?' asked David.

"Maybe how much is the reward?" asked Emma.

"Oh say about $5,000", David said.

"Who is the guy?" Emma asked.

"Wayne Barnes drugged dealer, wife abusers, and jumped bail five times", David replied.

"Where was he last seen?" asked Emma.

"A few miles away from Boston act quickly and you can catch him in no time", David said.

"I'll leave tonight", Emma said firmly.

"Excellent happy hunting", David said as the line went dead. When Emma returned to the table Regina's heart was all the way up in her throat.

"Listen I am going to have to leave I just got a job", Emma told them.

"Do you really have to go Emma?" Henry asked sadly.

"Yes I have to catch a really bad guy and put him away so he can't hurt no one else", Emma told him.

"I understand but do you promise you will come back?" Henry asked.

"I will try", Emma told him. "Regina it was a pleasure but I have to go", Emma said as she shook Regina's hand.

"Thank you for coming for dinner Emma and drive safe", Regina said fighting back a tear. Emma nodded and got into her car and started driving away. Suddenly a lightning storm came out of nowhere. Emma was just about to reach the _Now Leaving Story Brooke_ sign when lightning struck a tree and blocked her exit.

"Unfreaking believable", Emma said as she drove back to the bed and breakfast. The rain poured down on her as her clothes were soaked by the time she got inside the diner. "Hey Ruby can I have a cup of coffee please", Emma said.

"Oh my gosh Emma you are drenched I'll get a towel", Ruby said as she handed Emma her coffee.

"Thanks Ruby", Emma said as she sipped her coffee.

"Whoa Ms. Swan you are shaking here wear my jacket", Graham said as he put his jacket over Emma's shoulders.

"Thanks I just can't believe this storm had to happen now", Emma growled.

"Going somewhere important?" Graham asked.

"I got a bounty to stop a really bad guy but before I could leave that stupid storm hit a tree and blocked me in", Emma hissed.

'So another bad guy gets to stay on the streets another day", Graham said sadly.

"Unfortunately yes", Emma said flatly.

"Well I know this may seem forward but if you need some money I really need a deputy", Graham told her.

"You know I am starting to think that maybe it may be a good thing", Emma said.

"So you'll take it?" Graham asked.

"What the hell I do need money", Emma said as she drank her coffee.

"Excellent you can start first thing tomorrow if you are feeling up to it", Graham said with a smile.

"Okay", Emma said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well I got to go you can give me my jacket back tomorrow sweet dreams Emma", Graham said. "Oh and by the way you are so beautiful when you blush", Graham said as he walked out of the diner.

"Here's your towel Emma", Ruby said as she handed Emma a blue towel.

"Thanks Ruby", Emma said as a smile formed on her lips. She smelled Graham's jacket and it smelled like leather and wild flowers. _Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all,_ Emma thought as she went to bed thinking only of Sheriff Graham.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	5. New Life

Chapter 5: New Life

The next morning Emma was at the sheriff's office to start her day at work. Graham stood at his desk and handed her a badge and her gun. "I'll set you up with something easy just sign and file this stack of paperwork", Graham said politely.

'Okay sounds easy enough", Emma said as she took a seat behind a desk. After about 15 minutes of Graham explaining the filing system Emma got it down. While he was taking care of the phones Emma was causing the mountain of paperwork down to a few papers. Finally at noon Graham stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

"Hey Emma mind if I take you for lunch?" Graham asked.

"Um are we allowed to do that now?" Emma asked in a curious tone.

"Relax I'm asking you out for lunch not to marry you", Graham said with a laugh.

"Yeah that is pretty silly okay let's go", Emma said with a laugh and pulled her jacket on. He led her to his truck and helped her up to the passenger seat. They drove to Granny's diner and Graham opened the door for her.

"Ladies first", he said with a grin.

"Thank you kind sir", Emma said with a grin. They sat at a booth and ordered two cheeseburgers and fries with two cokes. Ruby brought them their food and they began to eat. So, Graham how long have you been interested in law enforcement?" Emma asked.

"All my life I guess my main dream was to make a difference", Graham said.

"Really that was my dream too that is why I became a bounty hunter I get to follow my own rules", Emma said.

"Oh a rebel huh that's kind of hot", Graham said with a grin.

"Well I had a rough childhood at a young age I pretty much took care of myself", Emma said sadly.

"I know how that feels when I turned 12 both parents died and I lived with my grandparents and I had to take care of myself because sometimes they couldn't", Graham replied as a sad look appeared on his face.

"Yeah life can really throw you some hard stuff but you just get right back up", Emma told him.

"I couldn't agree more", Graham replied. They went back to work filing paperwork and answering phone calls the rest of the day. A week past and Graham and Emma continued their talks until one day something happened. "Hey Emma I was wondering would you like to go dancing with me tonight after work", Graham asked nervously.

"Like a date?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yeah unless you are not okay with it I mean we don't have to go" Graham rambled on.

"Graham it's okay I would love to go on a date with you pick me up in an hour after work okay?" Emma asked.

"Okay", Graham said as a blush formed on his face. The day quickly passed and Graham pulled up in the bed and breakfast parking lot. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and with black boots. Emma came out wearing tight blue jeans with a buttoned up blouse and brown boots. He helped her up to the passenger seat and they drove to the diner. They sat in their usual booth and they ordered Granny's famous BLT sandwiches with iced tea. "You look really beautiful Emma" Graham said with another charming smile.

"You look quite handsome yourself Graham now can I ask you a question?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Ask away", Graham said with a grin.

"You seem like a decent guy with a steady job and you are good looking so why don't you have a girlfriend or why aren't you married?" Emma asked.

"Well I'm a little old fashioned and most woman think I was with Regina because I ate dinner over at her house a few times but we are just good friends", Graham replied.

"Wow you seem like a dream come true", Emma said in disbelief.

"Oh trust me I have many flaws", Graham said jokingly. Just then a slow song played and Graham stood up and asked", Emma will you honor me with a dance?"

"Okay", Emma replied. The music was a favorite of Emma's and a smile came to her lips as Graham held her close and waltzed her around the room.

_ See your mama and the candles and the tears and the roses_

_ I see your daddy walking is daughter down the aisle_

_ And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher_

_ "Don't she look beautiful tonight?"_

_ All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin_

_ You know I wanna say'em all just right_

_ I lift your veil and angels start singing_

_ Such a heavenly sight, yeah_

_ Lost in this moment with you _

_ I am completely consumed_

_ My feeling's so absolute_

_ There's no doubt_

_ Sealing our love with a kiss_

_ Waited my whole life for this_

_ Watching all my dreams come true_

_ Lost in the moment with you_

Emma looked into Graham's eyes and her heart was a flutter she was just lost in his eyes. As they danced around the room she felt like a princess.

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song_

_ Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes_

_ Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus_

_ "Please bless this brand new life", yeah_

Graham was memorized by Emma's eyes as well and he was as nervous as anything. _She is so beautiful I would like to be with her. Wonder if I should kiss her?_ he wondered as he danced with her.

_Hey, lost in this moment with you_

_ I am completely consumed_

_ My feeling's so absolute_

_ There's no doubt_

_ Sealing our love with a kiss_

_ Waited my whole life for this_

_ Watching all my dreams come true_

_ Lost in this moment with you, yeah_

Graham pulled Emma closer their lips barely touching as he ran his fingers through her hair. When the last chorus played Graham kissed Emma and she deepened it while pulling him closer to her.

_Lost in this moment with you_

_ I am completely consumed_

_ My feeling's so absolute_

_ There's no doubt_

Once the song ended Graham drove Emma home and kissed her goodnight on the cheek. The next day Emma was having lunch with Regina and Henry. Regina was so thrilled that Emma was staying in Story Brooke. But for some odd reason the past few days she had tried to enter her dreams to help get her memory back. She kept getting blocked by something and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get through. Yet, Emma was acting like her old self there was a dreamy look in her eyes as she hummed softly to herself. Henry went off to go play with his friend leaving Regina and Emma all alone. "So Emma how is the job going Graham isn't working you too hard is he?" Regina asked.

"No everything is wonderful", Emma said happily.

"Okay what has you smiling like that?" Regina asked slyly.

"Well last night Graham and I went out for dinner and dancing and we kissed each other", Emma said still remembering that magical night. Regina almost choked on her food as she fought herself from crying.

Gra-Graham took you out on a d-date?" Regina choked out.

"Yeah just when I think most men are abusers, users, or just plain losers here he comes like magic and I would never have met him if it wasn't for you Regina", Emma said happily. "You are such a good friend but don't worry I will not let our relationship affect our work relationship", Emma said as she hugged Regina.

"Hey beautiful miss me", Graham said as he entered the diner. Emma got up to greet him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had so much fun last night", Emma whispered in his ear.

"How about next week we go see a movie?" Graham suggested.

"Love too", Emma said with a grin. Then she kissed his lips as he held her tight. Regina glared daggers into Graham's back as the tears flooded down her face. She gripped her cup so hard it shattered but no one noticed and it didn't cut her flesh. She got up and quickly went home as she sobbed in her room. She held the ring Emma had given her so many years ago as she whispered softly", Emma how could you? "I'll get you back my sweet I swear I will get you back'. Then she tightened her grip on the ring as she kissed the ring in her hand.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Also a very special thanks to Big and Rich for this romantic song and for sexbell for the idea of Emma crushing on Graham. Thank You.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6: Remembering

Emma had been seeing Graham for two weeks much to Regina's dismay. She tried every night to enter Emma's dreams but just couldn't. Every time Graham kissed Emma Regina just wanted to scream. To punch Graham so hard he'll wind up in a coma and pull Emma in her arms and just shower her with kisses. One time she just thought of hitting Graham over the head with a crowbar but she just couldn't. Graham was still a good friend he didn't know he was dating Regina's soul mate. Emma was happy but something just didn't feel right. Graham was so sweet and good to her but it felt like something was missing. She decided to have a talk with him to see how he felt. They met at Granny's Diner and Emma said", Graham I really like but I have to be honest I think we should see other people". Graham just sat there motionless and Emma was praying she didn't hurt him to bad. Just then he let out a sigh of relief as a smile came to his lips.

"Man so you feel that way too?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that too Emma but I was scared that I would hurt you", Graham said softly.

"I am just glad that you are okay with this", Emma said with a smile.

"I am so friends", Graham said holding out his hand.

"Yeah friends", Emma said as she shook his hand. Later that night Emma went to sleep and she was back in the forest but instead of the shadow Regina stood before her.

_ "How could you choose him over me?" Regina asked as tears fell from her face._

_ "What are you talking about?" Emma asked._

_ "Graham how could you choose him you are supposed to be in love with me!" Regina shouted. She stalked over to Emma who was slowly backing away. "I loved you I always protected you why can't you remember!" Regina yelled._

_ "I don't know maybe I am the wrong Emma I mean come on there has to be a thousand blondes who look like me", Emma said trying to calm the brunette down._

_ "__**No**__ you are her I know it you act and talk just like her you are my soul mate Emma why don't you believe me?" Regina asked._

_ "Because this is just a dream you are not real Henry's fairy tale is just affecting my brain. You are just a figment of my imagination the real Regina is not even in love with me she probably is in love with Graham so there", Emma said firmly while crossing her arms._

_ "You think I am in love with Graham hardly. I only wanted one person my whole life and that is you. I will make you remember me", Regina purred. Then she pounced on Emma and with a snap of her fingers Emma's clothes disappeared. "I waited so long to make love to you my sweet Emma I promise to be gentle", Regina whispered._

_ "Get off of me this is my dream I do what I want!" Emma shouted as she struggled to get dream Regina off of her._

_ "Your dream my rules sweat heart", Regina said sweetly. With another snap of her finger some roots grabbed Emma's wrists and held her down. While the other roots grabbed her ankles causing her legs to spread apart. Regina sent trails of kisses down Emma's stomach. Emma was already starting to moan like part her wanted this just as bad as Regina. She moved up her throat making each kiss last as she placed one on her lips. Regina's tongue entered Emma's mouth as the kiss deepened. Suddenly Emma saw a flash of something it was her at maybe 9 years of age wearing a brown shirt and pants running through the very woods they were in now. Being knocked over by what looked an 11 year old Regina who started tickling her. Then another flash and she saw a 15 year old Regina riding a black mare with a 13 year old Emma behind her. She saw them climbing a tree and Regina kissing her. Suddenly Regina let go breathing heavily look down at Emma and smiling._

_ "You are remembering I knew you were her I knew it", she whispered. She was about to kiss Emma again when Emma started to disappear for she was waking up. "No not now!" Regina cried as she tried to grab on to Emma but the blonde vanished._ Emma awoke shaking her head trying to clear it. "Man now that one felt very real Swan", Emma said as she rubbed her temples. "What is wrong with me those flashes they couldn't be memories could they?' Emma asked herself. "It was just a dream but it felt so real", Emma said. Just then her phone rang and Emma answered it. "Deputy Swan how may I help you?" Emma asked.

"Emma this is Regina I need you to come over to my house this minute", Regina said firmly. Emma's heart went all the way up to her throat. After the dream she just had she didn't want to be near Regina right now. "Please Emma I think someone is outside my house", Regina cried. Now Emma was worried dream or no dream she had to keep Regina and Henry safe.

"I am on my way", Emma said as she jumped into her car. She was there in no time and cautiously stepped out of her car. She held out her gun but didn't see anybody outside so she crept up to the stairs and knocked on the door. It was still dark out so Henry would still be asleep and Emma was praying that she scared off the intruder.  
Regina opened the door and said"Thank goodness you came please come in". Emma nodded her head and went inside. She was about to ask Regina where she saw the intruder but before she could utter a word Regina pinned her to the wall and kissed her lips. Just then the flashes returned only stronger Emma saw how she met Regina all the way to her asking for Regina's hand in marriage. She remembered going into the barn and how Lady Cora made her vanish. Tears streamed down her face when she went to the foster home and remembered the night when she was 18 how her foster father raped her. How she ran away and wound up pregnant with Henry giving him up and becoming a bounty hunter. She remembered everything as she pulled away from Regina. Both women were gasping for air as they looked into each other's eyes. Emma stroked Regina's hair as tears fell from her face. How on Earth could she forget her princess? Emma was mentally kicking herself as Regina held her tighter no wanting to let her go. Regina stared at Emma begging and praying that Emma remembered her.

_Please let her remember me please_, Regina begged in her mind.

Finally Emma smiled at her and said", Beautiful maidens should never cry". Regina's widened as a smile spread on her lips. Emma remembered her she remembered her! "Regina I am so sorry honey I love you so much I am so sorry I love you", Emma said as tears filled her up her eyes.

"Shh my darling it is alright I am here and you are safe in my arms again", Regina said as she kissed Emma's forehead. Then she picked up Emma bridal style and carried her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"I am taking my white knight to our room", Regina said with a grin. She laid Emma down on the bed and held Emma as close to her as she could.

"I am never leaving your side again my sweet Regina", Emma whispered as she snuggled up closer to her.

"I am never leaving your side either my darling Emma", Regina whispered as she kissed Emma's lips. They fell into a deep sleep as the two souls found each other once again never to part.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be about Emma's past when Lady Cora made her disappear. Please review.


	7. Emma's Story

Chapter 7: Emma's Story

The next morning Henry was leaping up for joy when he saw both his moms eating breakfast together. He glanced away when Emma kissed his mom for he knew that she had remembered her past. Emma made arrangements to have her stuff moved into Regina's house. About a week later Emma was officially moved into Regina's house. Now Henry had the best of both worlds. Every morning Regina would make breakfast and Emma would drive him to school. Then Emma would pick him up and prepare dinner usually hamburger helper and then Regina would be home and they would eat dinner. Then afterwards Regina would do the dishes while Emma helped Henry with his homework. Finally they would either watch TV or play a game then they would tuck Henry in for the night and go to bed themselves. Yes, one would say they were the perfect family of course they did have silly arguments from time to time but Regina and Emma finally got there happily ever after. Of course Emma still had her own demons to conquer. One night Emma was tossing and turning in her sleep causing Regina to awaken from her sweet dreams. Regina looked down at Emma and frowned the blonde's eyes were scrunched up like she was in pain. Her hand clenched as she tugged at the blankets as she kept saying", No, get off leave me alone please leave me alone".

Regina leaned down and gently shook Emma's shoulder as she whispered", Emma darling it's alright please wake up you are just dreaming". Emma's eyes opened as she looked around her surroundings trying to remember where she was. She saw Regina looking down at her with a worried expression on her face. "Bad dream sweetheart?" Regina asked softly as she stroked Emma's hair.

"Yeah something like that", Emma muttered trying to erase it from her mind.

"What was it about?" Regina asked .

"Nothing important just go back to sleep my dear Regina", Emma said as she closed her eyes. Regina frowned for Emma never hid anything from her before but she just held Emma in a protective embrace preventing anything from harming her. The next day exactly the same thing happened and Emma refused to talk about it but Regina was not going to let this night slide again.

She grabbed Emma by the shoulders and said", Emma tell me what is bothering you this minute or I swear I'll tickle you till you talk."

"Okay easy I'll tell you since you are so determined", Emma said as she sat up. "I was dreaming about a bad memory after your mother sent me here I was taken to a foster home. I had no memory of anything except my name and I did enjoy my first foster home. A sweet old lady took me in and became like a grandmother to me but she died of a heart attack when I turned 17. Then my next foster family was the worst ever. The mom worked me like a dog and the father beat me with a belt if I made a simple mistake. Then he found out I was a virgin and he raped me down in the basement. I cried and ran to his wife and begged her to save me or at least to call the police. She slapped me and told me to quit telling lies and locked me in the attic. I wasn't fed for a week and he came up again and raped me. After the third time I ran away and found out I was pregnant with Henry. I was going to keep him because I was not going to blame an innocent child for the sins of a man. I found a job at a local diner and became a waitress. I bought an apartment and was making enough money finally when I was 7 months pregnant my foster father found me and he learned of the child I was caring. He got angry and said he was not paying child support for a bastard or giving any money to a cheap whore. He chased me down an alleyway and beat me senseless. By the time I came to I was in the hospital and my foster father was put in jail. Henry almost died because of the attack but he pulled through yet I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to keep him safe. So, I put him up for adoption and then my life took a turn for the worse. I got into drinking and wound up in jail and that is where I found David, the only first friend I had since the old lady passed away. He took pity on me and made me his assistant as a bounty hunter. Finally when I turned 21 I was doing it on my own and have been until I met Henry and came here", Emma said as tears filled her eyes. Regina was crying too as she held Emma tight kissing every inch of skin she could reach.

"This is all my fault Emma if I never fell in love with you none of this would have happened!" Regina cried.

"Hey come on sweetheart your mom is the cause of this not you besides you gave Henry a home", Emma said as she hugged Regina tight. "I am just so glad I have you back", Emma said with a smile.

"Good because I am never letting you go", Regina said firmly as she kissed Emma's lips.

"Regina were you the cause of that thunder storm all those weeks ago?" Emma asked slyly.

"I'm sorry but I was so scared that if you left I would never see you again so I had to stop you from leaving", Regina replied sadly.

"Couldn't you have waited till I caught the bad guy?" Emma asked.

"Same old Emma always playing the white knight", Regina said with a smile.

"Yeah some knight I turned out to be I couldn't even protect the people I loved", Emma said sadly.

"Hey you protected Henry by giving him up for adoption that brought him to me", Regina reminded her.

"Yeah I am truly grateful for that", Emma said happily.

"Why did you cast this spell on everywhere?" Emma asked.

"Because after you disappeared I had to find some way to honor your dream of becoming a knight and making a difference", Regina replied.

"So you brought everyone here so you could make their lives easier", Emma replied.

"Exactly they are still with the people there are destined to be with but I try my best as mayor to help them", Regina said happily. "But once we break the curse everything will be normal again", Regina stated.

"How do you break the curse?" Emma asked.

"The spell said the curse will be broken when true love's sacrifice defeats the ultimate darkness", Regina answered.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked in a confused tone.

"I have absolutely no idea but we will figure it out together", Regina told her.

"Yes together", Emma replied as they kissed each other's lips. Then Emma asked "Regina where did you put the ring I gave you?"

"I keep it in my locket I wear around my neck", Regina said.

"May I have it please?" Emma asked.

"Okay", Regina said as she handed Emma the ring. Emma smiled as she got up from her side of the bed. She held Regina's hand like the first time all those years ago and got down on one knee. Regina was already in tears as Emma smiled up at her.

"Regina Mills I loved you for such a long time and even when I forgot you I still felt part of me was missing. Now that I found you I am complete again so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife again?" Emma asked her.

"Yes my beloved a thousand times yes", Regina answered with tears falling down her cheek. Then Emma placed the ring on her finger and kissed her fiancée on the lips. Then Regina pulled her up on the bed and pulled off her shirt. Regina kissed Emma's skin as she slowly bit down on her breast causing the blonde to moan with pleasure. Emma jumped on Regina pulling her shirt off and biting down on her nibbles making the brunette cry out the blonde's name. More clothes were pulled off until they were wrapped in a thin sheet in each other's arms. "I love you my sweet Swan", Regina said happily.

"I love you my darling Queen", Emma said as they kissed each other again falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. A Plea for Help

Chapter 8: A Plea for Help

Regina and Emma began to plan their wedding with Henry's help. "I like the blue violets as the wedding flowers", Henry said.

"Okay Henry we will get the blue violets", Emma told him.

"Are you both going to wear dresses?" Henry asked.

"Uh actually your mom is I will be wearing a tux", Emma replied.

"How about we make the theme all white?" Henry suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea", Regina said with a smile.

"Granny said she will do the catering and Rose will design the dresses and tuxes", Emma told them.

"Oh good Granny makes the best cakes and Rose is an excellent tailor", Regina said happily. They took a break from the wedding planning by going out for lunch. They went to Granny's Diner for lunch and ice cream. Regina ordered the chicken salad, Henry ordered a grilled cheese, and Emma ordered a turkey sandwich. "Hey check it out", Emma said with a grin. Regina looked behind her and saw Graham flirting with Ruby.

"That is so cute", Regina said with a smile. She was so happy Graham found someone special. After lunch they all went to the park for some more fun. Emma and Regina sat on a bench watching Henry push a little girl named Paige in a swing. Regina slowly kissed Emma's neck causing the woman to softly moan.

"Regina not now people will stare at us", Emma said as Regina nibbled her ears.

"Sorry my sweet Emma I just can't believe we our finally going to be married soon", Regina said happily.

"Me neither sometimes I just have to pinch myself", Emma admitted with a grin.

"Well Emma believe me this is no dream", Regina purred in her ear. As she kissed her lips and holding the blonde tight in her arms and watching their son slide down a slide with Paige. The next day was a work day and Regina had to do some filing and Emma made her rounds as deputy. She checked all the local businesses to make sure everyone was respecting the law.

Her phone rang and Emma answered", Deputy Swan how may I help you?"

"Hey Swan remember me?" asked a voice.

"David is that you?" Emma asked.

"Ding ding we have a winner", David answered with a laugh.

"What do you want?" Emma asked him.

"Do you remember our old friend Wayne Barnes?' David asked.

"Yeah did someone catch him?" Emma asked curiously.

"No and he has gotten worse", David replied.

"What has he done now?" Emma asked.

"Well the last guy we sent to fetch him Mr. Barnes killed him by running him over like road kill", David replied.

"Oh my God", Emma cried in horror.

"Look Swan I know you are a deputy but I really need your help", David said plainly.

"David I can't I am getting married in a few months I can go off bounty hunting I am so sorry", Emma stated sadly.

"Emma I wouldn't be asking but the man David Barnes killed was my daughter's husband", David stated. Emma was speechless for she knew David's daughter her name was Susan. They were close like sisters and her husband was a good man. "Look Emma I would take the bounty myself but I can't due to personal reasons you are my last chance please I will never ask another thing of you again", David pleaded. Emma hating seeing David this way and he practically saved her life.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay fine I will take the bounty but you have to promise to come to my wedding".

"Hell you take this and I'll pay for your wedding!" David exclaimed happily.

"Okay you still live in Boston?" Emma asked.

"Till I die", David said.

"Okay I will arrive tomorrow at 2", Emma told him.

"See you soon and thanks Emma", David said gratefully.

"Thank me when I bring this low life down", Emma said as the line went dead. "Great now the only problem is how the hell am I going to explain this to Regina?" Emma asked herself as she finished her rounds. Later that night Emma was alone with Regina in their room and Emma was hoping Regina wouldn't kill her when she hears the news. "Uh Regina I need to talk to you", Emma said nervously.

"What is the matter Emma you look pale are you sick?" Regina asked in a worried tone as she kissed her forehead seeing if Emma had a fever.

"No I am not sick but I do have some bad news", Emma told her. Regina frowned at this and was wondering what news Emma had to tell her. "Earlier today I got a call from David and he wants me to take a bounty and I said yes", Emma began.

"What is this bounty for?' Regina asked calmly.

"You remember that bounty you stopped me from getting it was the same one only now he killed David's son-n-law and he asked me to take it", Emma replied.

"I don't want you to go", Regina said firmly.

"Regina I already said I would this guy is bad news if I don't stop him who will?" Emma asked.

"That is no longer your concern", Regina said flatly.

"Regina you are not being reasonable", Emma told her.

"I don't care I just got you back I am not losing you again!" Regina cried as tears fell from her face.

"Regina I am a law person and my job is to put bad guys away", Emma reminded her. "I am sorry but I have to do this", Emma told her. Then she began packing her things for her trip.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"I am packing for my trip hopefully if I leave now I'll be able to come back sooner", Emma replied.

"Emma stop this nonsense right now!" Regina shouted.

Emma just kissed her lips and said "Love you honey I promise to be careful and to come back soon". Then she slung her bag over her shoulder and added" don't worry I already told Henry and he gave me Mr. Bear to keep me safe".

"Emma knock it off right now and get your butt back in this bed!" Regina shouted. Emma just headed for the door ignoring her fiancée's shouts for she knew in her heart that she had to do this. "Emma I am warning you come back to bed!" Regina cried. Emma grabbed the knob and started to turn it. "That does it!" Regina yelled and snapped her fingers. Emma disappeared and reappeared tied to a chair.

"Regina untie me!" Emma shouted as she struggled against her bounds.

"Why you look so cute all tied up like that ", Regina said coyly.

"Very funny now untie me!" Emma hissed.

"Do you promise not to take this bounty?" Regina asked as she filed her nails.

"You know I can't do that", Emma told her.

"Sorry then honey can't untie you", Regina said sweetly.

"You are being a child", Emma replied firmly.

"Oh honey I am sorry", Regina said with a pout as she strolled over to Emma and kissed her neck. "I know what will make you feel better", Regina said slyly as she snapped her fingers again. Emma pants and underwear fell to her knees as a bottle of spray whipped cream appeared in Regina's hands.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"You'll see", Regina said sweetly as she got on her knees facing Emma. She shook the can and sprayed whipped cream between Emma's legs.

Then began to lick it off causing the blonde to squirm as Emma panted out"No fair Regina". Emma moaned with pleasure until Regina licked the rest of the whipped cream off.

"I'll untie you and we can finish this if you promise not to take this bounty", Regina told her as she sat on Emma's lap.

"Sorry Regina but I promised David I told you once that when I became a knight I would always return to you safely", Emma stated. Regina nodded for she remembered Emma's promise all those years ago. "Then please let me make a difference", Emma begged.

"You promise you will come back to me safely?" Regina asked firmly.

"I give you my word", Emma vowed. Then with a snap Emma was free and her clothes were back on.

"Then go my white knight before I change my mind and tie you to this bed", Regina told her.

Emma kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered softly" I will return to you my queen I promise". Then in a flash she was gone and Regina broke down and cried as she prayed for her swan to come back home safely.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Hunting

Chapter 9: Hunting

Emma pulled up to an apartment building and knocked on the door of apartment D2. Their came a barking noise as the door opened and a little brown cocker spaniel went out into the hall to greet Emma. "Daisy get in here", called a gruff voice as an elderly man appeared. He was at least 6ft and 6 inches with a broad chest. His body was raw and hardened by years of work. Misty blue was the color of his eyes and he had a firm jaw line. The only thing that made this man even appear to be elderly was his silver hair and a thin white moustache. He stared at Emma and gave her a toothy grin. "Swan thank goodness you came", the man said as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"It is so good to see you too David", Emma said with a smile as a tear fell from her face. David and his daughter Susan were like the only family Emma had ever known and just seeing David again gave Emma a piece of happiness.

"Emma is that you?" came a gentle voice. David let Emma inside where she saw Susan. The girl was 5ft with long curly blonde hair with streaks of brown. Her eyes were a hazel color and her skin was a light tan. Once her eyes met Emma's the poor woman broke down in tears. Emma ran up to the woman and embraced her in a hug.

"It is okay Susan I am here now", Emma whispered softly.

"That monster killed my husband Emma he killed my husband!" Susan sobbed as her whole body shook with sadness.

"Don't worry I promise I will bring him down", Emma said firmly as she stroked Susan's hair. She managed to calm Susan down long enough to get her to sit down on the couch. Then Emma focused on David and asked", Where can I find Wayne Barnes?"

"At the local night club called _Black Aces_ Barnes has a thing for gambling", David replied.

"Alright thanks I will get right on it", Emma said as she got up from her chair.

"Swan sit back down the club doesn't even open till 8 you know that", David reminded her. "Besides we want to know more about your new life as a deputy and this charming fiancée of yours", David said with a grin. So Emma told them of her new life in Story Brooke, Maine as well as her relationship with Regina. Of course she left out the part of the whole fairy tale and curse thing for obvious reasons.

"Oh Emma I am so glad you doing so well", Susan said trying not to have another break down.

"Thanks Susan I am pretty happy myself", Emma admitted. It only been at least a few hours since she saw Regina and her heart ached for her queen. Shoot on the drive here she was expecting to suddenly be zapped back into their bedroom and have Regina sexually attack her. But so far Regina was keeping her word and Emma was going to keep hers. She chatted with David and Susan until the sun went down. Then she hugged them goodbye and told them she would call them once she captured Barnes.

"Emma wait!" Susan called as she ran up to the older woman. Susan placed a golden cross around her neck and softly whispered", For protection".

"Thanks Susan", Emma said with a smile and headed out the door. She found the _Black Aces_ in no time and quietly went in. Gazing around the smoked filled room her eyes were locked on the poker table. Standing in front was a pudgy pig man with beady little eyes and absolutely no hair. It was Wayne Barnes and he was on a winning streak but his luck just ran out. She stalked toward him and said" Wayne Barnes you are under arrest". The man looked up and his face went chalk white as he ran away. For a fat guy he sure could run and Emma was hot on his heels. Wayne pushed his way through knocking anything or anyone over. Suddenly a waiter carrying a bottle of alcohol and a plate of flaming fajitas was knocked over by Wayne. The bottle crashed and the flames that were on the fajitas caused a fire that soon spread. The customers were in a panic as everyone tried to get out of the place. More stuff was spilled fueling the fire as the smoke grew Emma saw Barnes running up a flight of stairs. She ran after him shouting "Give it up Barnes you are going down!"

"Sorry babe you'll have to catch me first!" Barnes shouted back as he shot his gun. Emma dodged the bullets as she ran after Barnes. The fire was now everywhere as it was spreading to the ceiling. Emma coughed as the smoke surrounded her but she kept following Barnes up the stairs. Barnes however grabbed one of the slot machines and pushed it down the stairs. Emma just barely managed to dodge it as she continued the chase. Finally she felt a sharp pain go through her ribs. She held her hand over the pain and discovered blood. While she was dodging the slot machine Barnes shot her in the side. The pain was burning but with gritted teeth Emma climbed up the stairs. "Man you are one tough bitch I'll give you that but you still won't catch me!" Barnes yelled. Just then the stairs collapsed and both Emma and Barnes fell to the ground. Emma remained motionless as she tried to get up. Barnes was much luckier with a groan he got to his feet and with a great bit of strength Emma knocked him to the ground. He pulled her off of him and punched her jaw causing her to fall again. "Time to get rid of you for good", he hissed as he grabbed a pool table leg and raised it over Emma's head. Just then the second floor crashed separating Barnes from Emma. Barnes now realized the seriousness of the situation and ran out the back door. Emma however was now sealed in and was in too much pain to move. She army crawled but the smoke was getting too her. The whole room was spinning as her strength was fading fast. _I let Barnes get away. I let David and Susan down. I told them I would take Barnes down. Oh my poor Regina she is waiting for me to come back home. We were finally going to get married and now I am going to die. Henry is going to lose a mother and all my friends I will miss them so much. My only regret is that I let everyone down. David and Susan forgive me I did my best. Regina my darling queen I love you and I am so sorry I broke my promise. Maybe someday will be together again my love_, Emma thought sadly as a tear fell from her face. The smoke made her sleepy as she lost all conscious and her world went black. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the fire slowly circling around her motionless body.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	10. Returning Home

Chapter 10: Returning Home

_Beep. Beep._ That is what Emma heard as she slowly regained conscious. Her eyes saw a huge white light and panic seized her heart. "Am I dead?" she asked herself.

"Not yet Swan", said a familiar voice. Emma looked up and saw David and Susan staring down at her.

"Oh Emma thank goodness you are okay", Susan said as she kissed Emma's forehead.

"What happened?" Emma asked them.

"Well when the fire broke out someone called the fire department to put the fire out and one of the firefighters got you out just in the nick of time", David explained.

"What about Barnes did he get away?" Emma asked.

"Nope when he ran out the cops grabbed him and he is paying for his crimes", David said happily.

"All thanks to you Emma", Susan said proudly.

"Now you just rest you had to be stitched up thanks to that bullet Barnes gave you and your ribs are pretty sore", David told her.

"When can I leave?" Emma asked.

"Oh in about a week the most", David assured her.

"I have to call Regina she is probably worried sick about me", Emma said.

"Don't worry Em I will call her", Susan said. "Now just rest and relax", she whispered softly as sleep overcame Emma and the blonde fell asleep. Back in Story Brooke Regina was trying her best to file paper work but Emma's absence kept her from continuing.

"It's been at least two days she should have been back by now", Regina said in a worried tone. When Emma left for Boston Regina had to fight the urge just to zap Emma back to Story Brooke. She hated using magic against Emma but sometimes she just got so worried about her White Knight. Regina took a deep breath and smiled because when Regina showed Emma her powers when they were kids. Emma was not afraid like the others and she never made Regina do any silly tricks for her. That is what Regina truly loved about Emma was that Emma loved Regina and not just her magic. Still just the thought of being separated from Emma again was torture. As the minutes ticked by the more worried Regina became. Just then her phone rang and Regina answered it. "Emma is that you?' she asked.

"No I am sorry this is not Emma but I am a friend of hers my name is Susan", answered a female voice. "Is this Regina Mills by any chance?" Susan asked.

"Yes this is" Regina asked curiously. "May I speak with Emma please?" Regina asked politely.

"Sorry Emma can't come to the phone right now she has to stay in bed for a while", Susan answered.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked trying to sound calm.

"Yes she just has some sore ribs and some stitches but after a week of rest she will be on her way home", Susan assured.

Regina's heart skipped a beat as she asked"What happened?"

"Uh well she was on a bounty as you know and things got rough but like I said she is fine", Susan said calmly. "I am sorry but I have to go I'll have Emma give you a call later bye", Susan said as the line went dead. When Regina hung up the phone tears fell from her face. Emma was in the hospital and won't be home for a week.

"I knew I should never of let her go I should have made her stay", Regina hissed under her breath. Her fist kept clenching and unclenching as the thought of Emma lying in some hospital bed. She couldn't believe it her precious swan hurt and alone. Well not alone that Susan woman was with her but still Regina wanted to be there with Emma. The curse wouldn't allow her to leave Story Brooke and the thought of zapping Emma here wouldn't work either. Regina could easily zap Emma here but her absence wouldn't go unnoticed. She made herself an apple martini and tried to calm herself down. The only silver lining to this was that Emma was alive and she was coming back home. In Boston Emma remained in bed thankful that she was alive. Susan kept her companying while the nurses checked on her. Finally she was given a chance to call Regina. She dialed her cell and waited for Regina to answer. "Hello", answered Regina.

"Hello my queen", Emma said with a grin.

"Emma is that you?" Regina asked excitedly.

"Yes it is me Regina", Emma replied.

"Oh thank goodness are you alright my sweet?" Regina asked worriedly.

"A bit sore but yeah I am fine", Emma answered.

"Good because when you get home I am going to kill you!" Regina cried as she gripped her phone tightly.

"Oh did my queen miss me?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Oh you just wait till I got my hands on you", Regina hissed.

"Boy Regina you almost sound worried I am so touched", Emma said sweetly.

"Emma this is not funny I sorely tempted to zap you home right now", Regina told her.

"Don't worry the doctors said I will be home in about two days ", Emma said trying to calm down Regina.

"I am just so glad you are okay", Regina said softly.

"Me too but I have to go I love you and tell Henry I love him and I promise to get home soon", Emma promised.

"Be safe my White Knight" Regina said softly.

"I will be", Emma vowed then she the line went dead. Two days later Emma was saying goodbye to David and Susan and was heading back to Story Brooke. She got home about 5p.m. and Regina's face lit up when she saw Emma's bug enter the driveway. Henry ran out and gave Emma a huge bear hug. "Easy kid I am still a little sore", Emma told him.

"Sorry mum I just missed you", Henry replied.

"Emma thank goodness you are home", Regina exclaimed as she kissed the blonde on the lips. They ate dinner together as a family and Regina was so content. Then later that night Emma tucked Henry into bed and read him a story. Then she slid on her bed and tried to sleep. Just then two familiar arms wrapped themselves around Emma's waist. "I missed you", Regina whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too", Emma said as she kissed Regina's hands.

"I hope you enjoyed your little quest because that is the last one you are ever going on for a long time", Regina said firmly.

"Yes my queen", Emma said softly. She turned around to face Regina and winced in pain for her ribs were still a little sore. Regina frowned and placed her hand on Emma's ribs and was about to heal them but Emma stopped her. "No don't Regina magic wears you out too much I will be okay", Emma told her. Magic could easily wear out a body and sometime magic comes with a price and Emma didn't want Regina to pay any price for a bunch of sore ribs.

Regina smiled and said gently" Emma my sweet let me heal you I will be okay". She tried again but once again Emma stopped her.

"I don't want you paying a price for healing me", Emma said firmly. "Besides I am fine", Emma told her. Just then she winced again for she stretched a little too far.

"Oh yes you are just fine", Regina said sarcastically. "Now either you let me heal you or I'll tie your hands behind your back", Regina said firmly.

"I told you I'm mpf", Emma started to say but was cut off when Regina kissed her. Regina took the distraction well and quickly healed Emma's ribs. They broke away and Emma just frowned. "Regina I wish you would stop I don't want to lose you over some sore ribs", Emma said fighting back a tear.

"Emma I am not going anywhere okay now relax and let me hold you", Regina whispered as she pulled Emma closer.

"Magic comes with a price and I just don't want you to pay it", Emma said as Regina kissed her neck.

"Don't worry my swan I'll just be a little tired tomorrow is all now let me hold you", Regina said.

"You know what Regina it is so good to be home", Emma said happily as she kissed Regina's lips. Then they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	11. Doubts

Chapter 11: Doubts

It was just two weeks before the wedding and Emma and Regina were just finishing up the final touches. Regina was going over the catering making sure everything was being paid for and that the orders were right. Emma was checking the list of people and making sure everyone who was in the wedding knew what they were doing. Henry was helping by making the invitations and hand delivering them or mailing them out. Later that night they were having another wonderful meal as a family. Emma was so excited she had waited for this moment since she was 16. Now finally Regina and her would get their happily ever after. Then one night something awful happened. Emma was in the office doing paperwork when Sidney came in to file a complaint. "Good morning Deputy Swan", Sidney said cheerfully.

"Good morning Sidney", Emma replied back. "What can I do you for?" she asked politely.

"Oh I just need to form a complaint is all", Sidney said. Emma handed him the paperwork to fill out and continued her filing. "You know Ms. Swan I am pretty surprised that you and Regina are tying the knot", Sidney said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well Regina always seemed a bit high class and you well always seemed to be a bit of a wild child it just seems odd is all", Sidney said.

"People can change you know", Emma told him.

"Don't I know it but it is weird marrying your boss", Sidney stated.

"Well yeah but me and Regina can have a professional and romantic relationship", Emma replied.

"I'm not saying you can't it just I read in the newspapers saying that most couples divorce each other because one makes more money than the other", Sidney said.

"Well some do but I am not like that and neither is Regina", Emma said firmly.

"Well good because I am glad that you don't care that you can't always buy her expensive stuff or that Henry may not always get designer clothes because you two can easily work out your difference", Sidney said happily.

"Yeah we can", Emma said.

"I hope you two have a happy life well bye Deputy Swan", Sidney said happily as he left the room. Emma sat in her chair thinking over what Sidney had said. It was true even in Fairy Tale Land Emma could never give Regina everything she wanted. Shoot even the ring she gave her was simple it didn't even have a diamond on it. Her heart began to sink. Was she really good enough for Regina? They have been apart for at least 12 years and time does change people.

She remembered how beautiful Regina looked in her fancy dresses and how she would talk to some royal suitors and Emma always felt so ashamed when she had to attend the balls as Regina's servant. She remembered one time Regina would only dance with Emma because she was too nervous to be around the suitors and a royal prince laughed at Emma's clothing. He asked why would such a beautiful princess what to dance with a lowly stable girl. Emma was so upset that she ran away into the woods and Regina couldn't find her for hours. When the king found out what the prince had done he actually struck his son and made him and some of the guards look for Emma. Regina found her by the stream and the king made the prince publicly apologize to Emma. She accepted the apology but those words still haunted her. Maybe Lady Cora was right maybe Emma being in love with Regina was wrong and foolish. After work Emma decided to go for a walk in the woods to clear her head. Later that day in Mr. Gold's Pawnshop Regina was buying a ring for Emma. Since Emma bought her a ring Regina wanted to do the same.

"Here your Majesty this ring would look quite nicely on Ms. Swan's finger", Mr. Gold said happily. He showed her a ring that looked just like the one Emma gave her but it was pure silver.

"I'll take it", Regina said happily as she handed Mr. Gold the money. He wrapped the ring up in a velvet box and handed it to Regina. "Your Majesty can I give you a word of advice?" he asked politely.

"Of course what is it?" Regina asked.

"I know about that thunderstorm we had was your own doing", he said. "I know about you and Ms. Swan's past and I just want to tell you is that don't over use your magic with her", he said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. Mr. Gold knew about the spell because he made it so, he knew a lot about magic.

"I lost my son because I over used my magic and I know how protective you are and I am just saying that don't use your powers to control Ms. Swan because you might end up losing her", Gold said.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind", Regina said as she left the store. Regina was upset over Gold's words. Was she really using her magic to control Emma? Well she did create a thunderstorm to knock down a tree to keep Emma from leaving. When Emma was wanting to go on a bounty Regina used magic to tie her to a chair and then sexually assaulted her just so she wouldn't leave. Before that she stalked her in her dreams to make her remember that she was in love with Regina. Oh my god she was using her magic to control Emma. Would Emma leave her because of her magic? Just the thought of Emma leaving her made her heart sink. She went home and decided to have a serious talk with Emma. She made a special vow never to use her magic against Emma again. The only time she would use it was either to heal a wound her to protect her from something. At dinner time Emma was still not home. When Henry went to bed she did not come home. Regina's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Where was Emma? Her shift ended a while ago so she should be home. As the minutes ticked away Regina was fighting the urge to zap Emma home right now. But she pulled out her cell and called Emma's phone. She heard it ring but Emma did not pick up. Now Regina was worried for Emma always answered when Regina called her. She tried again but no answer and again but still no answer. She started to pace and looked out the window but Emma's yellow bug was not in the driveway. Tears filled her eyes as the thought of Emma maybe leaving her entered her mind and she broke down and cried. Just then the door opened and Emma stepped through the door.

"I am sorry I am late honey I was taking a walk after work and lost track of time", Emma said as she shut the door. She was holding some white carnations they were Regina's favorite flowers. When she found out the time she wanted to buy Regina something nice because she wanted Regina to know she cared. Emma came into the living room and saw Regina on the floor sobbing she dropped the flowers and ran to her side. "Regina are you okay? Are you hurt sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Emma asked as cradled Regina in her arms.

"Emma you came back", Regina cried as she smothered Emma with her kisses. She pinned the blonde to the floor and covered her with red lipstick. "I am so sorry I used magic against you my darling please don't leave me I promise I'll never do it again. Just promise me you will never leave me!" Regina cried as she continued to kiss Emma.

"Regina calm down I am not leaving you", Emma told her as she tried to get up. "I told you before I didn't care that you had powers I love you for you", Emma said as she hugged the brunette tightly.

"You mean you aren't mad that I used magic against you?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Well it made me upset yes but you were just trying to protect me and I would never leave you over it", Emma stated.

"Oh good my sweet but I promise to only use my magic when I need to I promise", Regina said happily as she kissed Emma's lips. "Now mind telling me why you are home so late I was worried sick about you", Regina said worriedly.

"I just needed to think is all", Emma said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Emma what are you hiding from me?" Regina asked firmly.

"Nothing let's just go to bed", Emma said as she got to her feet. But Regina tackled her to the floor and pinned her down then she started tickling her. "Regina stop right now!" Emma cried as she gasped for breath.

"Tell me the truth and I will", Regina said as she smiled wickedly. She always enjoyed tickling Emma the blonde had the cutest laugh and it was fun to see her squirm.

"Alright just stop!" Emma begged. Regina stopped and waited for Emma to catch her breath. Then she looked away from Regina and said", I don't think I am good enough for you".

Regina's face grew concerned as she asked" Emma what do you mean you don't think your good enough for me?"

"I was a stable girl Regina and you were a queen and now you're the mayor and I'm a deputy", Emma said.

"So what?" Regina asked not falling what Emma was saying.

"So I can't give you everything a royal could or even now I will always feel like second best and you deserve better", Emma said as she fought back tears. "Maybe your mom was right maybe me loving you was foolish and wrong", Emma said flatly. Regina couldn't believe her ears did Emma truly think a royal or anyone else for that matter could ever make her feel the way Emma does. Nobody knew how to make her smile or listened to her problems only Emma did. How on earth could Emma think that she was not good enough for her?

"Emma look at me", Regina said firmly. Emma couldn't she didn't want Regina to see her tears. "Emma look at me", Regina begged and Emma slowly looked at her. Regina stroked her blonde hair and said softly", Listen very close Swan I love you and only you. I don't care what a royal or some rich person could give me. They don't know me like you do and they could never make me feel the way you make me feel. When I am around you I feel accepted and happy I don't have to put on a show for you I can just be me", Regina said firmly as she kissed her lips. "Emma with you I can show you all my flaws and you don't care I had magic and when others ran away in fear you stayed by my side. You never used me to gain social status all you cared about was making me happy", Regina told her. "In my eyes you are one in a million and I am so grateful that I get to have you as my wife", Regina said happily as a tear fell from her face.

"I love you so much Regina", Emma told her.

"I love you too", Regina said as she kissed her again. Then she carried Emma to bed and they held each other tight both happy to be back in each other's arms now and forever.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 12: The Wedding

Two days before the wedding and Regina was making a last minute check on her dress. It was pure white that went all the way down to her feet. It had sparkles flowing down the sides and really complemented Regina's figure. "Oh Regina you look absolutely stunning", Mallie (Maleficent) said happily.

"Thanks I can't believe me and Emma are finally getting married I am so happy", Regina said as she twirled around in her dress. Her heart was a flutter as butterflies danced around in her stomach. In just two very short days Emma was going to be her wife. They decided to change Emma's name to Mills since Henry's last name was Mills. Regina went back home happy as a lark. Henry was excited too for now he would have both of his parents in his life. He kept his tux in his closet and had a pillow in his hand. Since he was the ring bearer he wanted to get some extra practice in so he wouldn't trip during the wedding. "Henry honey what are you doing?" Regina asked from the doorway.

"I am practicing carrying the rings on this pillow so I don't mess up during the wedding", Henry told her. "Don't worry mom I am not using the real rings just some fruit loops", he added.

"Alright dear but just be careful", Regina told him with a smile. She went to her office to do some more paperwork before she had to prepare dinner. Emma was at work filing paperwork and humming to herself. _Just two more days and I will be Mrs. Emma Swan Mills_, Emma thought happily to herself. All her life she never dreamed that she would marry someone like Regina. She remembered when Lady Cora would invite royal suitors and how Regina would pretend to be sick making the suitors leave. Then she would have Emma take care of her since her mother would be too angry to speak to her. That went on for at least three times a week until Lady Cora caught on and was about to hit Regina when Emma got in between them. Lady Cora stopped herself in time because she had remembered her husband's warning about striking Emma again. So, instead she forbade Regina of seeing Emma for three weeks. And to make sure of it she sent Regina away on some royal outing with some other princesses and maidens. Emma was saddened but tried to make the best of things. Then one day when she was working a yellow light wrapped around her body and the next thing she knew she was staring right at Regina. That was the first time Regina transported Emma to her. And that was the first time they shared their first kiss. Emma smiled warmly when she thought about that memory. _Now I can finally give Regina her happily ever after, _Emma thought happily as she headed for home. The next day was the night before the wedding and Emma was staying at Mary Margret's house.

"Why can't you stay in one of the guest rooms?" Regina asked as a pout formed on her lips.

"Because it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding everyone knows that", Emma said as she finished packing her clothes.

"Emma please stay nothing bad will happen if we see each other", Regina argued as she wrapped her arms around Emma. She snuggled deep into her chest as she placed kisses along Emma's neckline. "Besides Henry is staying over at Ruby's so we will have the house all to ourselves", she purred in Emma's ear.

"As tempting as that sounds I want to do this right so I will see you tomorrow", Emma said as freed herself from Regina's grasp. Then she softly kissed Regina's lips and whispered softly", Sweet dreams and I love you".

"I love you too but I doubt I'll have sweet dreams tonight", Regina said glumly.

"It is just for one night I promise", Emma assured with a grin. Then she quietly left the house leaving Regina all alone. The poor brunette tossed and turned in her sleep. Yet still sleep did not come to her. Her heart ached for Emma and she was sorely tempted to zap the blonde back here and tie her to the bed. But she promised not to do that anymore so she laid there in her bed. The only time she felt this way was when her mother sent her away for three weeks as a punishment so she couldn't see Emma. That was when Regina learned her true feelings for Emma and wished for Emma to be there with her. One day she just sat in her room and pictured Emma being in the room with her. Then in a flash a startled Emma appeared before her. Her magic was strong enough to summon Emma to her. Regina was so overjoyed she scooped Emma up in her arms and cradled her. Then that was when she kissed the blonde and they revealed their true feelings toward each other. A smile came to her lips when she first kissed Emma and how in just a few short hours they would be together forever. The next morning was a blur as Regina quickly got ready for the wedding. At noon the wedding started and Emma was standing at the altar with butterflies in her stomach. Mary Margret was her maid of honor. Ruby, Ashley, and Belle were all bridesmaids. Paige was the flower girl and was walking down the aisle with Henry. Then everyone stood up and as Regina's bridesmaids came down the aisle. Finally Regina came walking down the aisle and Emma just cried with joy for Regina looked so beautiful in her dress. Regina was crying too as she was led by Graham to the altar. The preacher stood before them giving the service as Emma and Regina beamed at each other. After all these years they were finally getting married. "Does anyone here have any objections as to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece?" the preacher asked. The room remained silent and the preacher was about to continue. Just then there came a rumbling noise as the windows flew open and a thick black smoke spread throughout the room. The guests were in a panic as they tried to evacuate the room. Soon after a few minutes the smoke cleared like it was never there. The ushers calmed everyone down as the guests returned to their seats. Regina took a deep breath as she calmed herself. Then she turned back to meet Emma and say their vows to each other. But fear seized her heart when she saw that Emma was not there.

"Where is Emma?" Regina asked. Everyone looked around but no one saw the blonde. They all got up to search and Regina fell to the ground sobbing. Henry dropped the pillow and hugged his mom.

"It's okay mom we will find her don't worry", he assured her. Regina heard him but in her mind she knew that Emma was not safe at all. She had seen that mist before and she knew who the culprit was, Lady Cora had returned.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. True Loves Sacrifice

Chapter 13: True Loves Sacrifice

The whole town spread out looking for Emma but no luck. Regina's heart grew heavy with fear and worry. Her mother made Emma disappear once what will she do now. That question is something Regina never wanted to find out but she had to find Emma. A thought occurred to her if she could make Emma come to her then maybe could she go to Emma? Henry was safely at Mary Margret's house so Regina was alone on the street corner. Closing her eyes she thought only of Emma and prayed that she was okay. A white light wrapped around Regina's body and shot off into the night. In the darkened woods covered by an invisible force field Lady Cora was torturing Emma. "Now dearie the sooner you agree to leave my daughter alone the sooner the pain will end", Lady Cora said sweetly as she threw Emma against another tree.

"Never you evil witch I love Regina and she loves me and we will be together!" Emma shouted defiantly. Blood was spilling from her lip and her tux was torn as scrapes and bruises formed on her body.

"You are just as stubborn as you were all those years ago only now I won't be so nice this time I will rip your heart out of your chest and crush it!", Cora screamed as she lunged at Emma. Emma grabbed a branch and whacked Lady Cora with it. Causing the older woman to yell out in pain as her eyes turned black. Lady Cora formed a lightening sphere and threw it at Emma but just then the sphere was deflected by Regina.

"Mother how dare you harm my wife and ruin my wedding!" Regina screamed as she rushed to Emma's side.

"Regina dear how good to see you again now move I am going to remove this peasant permanently", Lady Cora hissed.

"Regina run I don't want you to get hurt", Emma said wearily.

"I am not leaving you behind", Regina said as she healed her beloved's wounds. Emma stood up and shielded Regina from Lady Cora's view.

"In our world Regina is a queen and I will always be her white knight and you will not separate us ever again", Emma said firmly.

"Why are you so hard to get rid of I tried making you disappear and wiping away your memories. I tried to get you to leave by going after that Barnes fellow, I tried making you fall in love with the sheriff, then I tried to kill you with that fire, and then I gave you doubts about your relationship but still I just can't get rid of you. "You are just like a bad penny", Lady Cora hissed angrily. Regina couldn't believe her ears all those terrible things that happened to Emma were because of her mother. "So Emma you say you are a white knight well then dearie try to protect Regina against this!" Lady Cora shouted as a black mist formed around her. Her body grew as scales replaced skin. Her eyes were blood red as she grew huge wings; Lady Cora transformed into a black dragon and blew fire straight at Emma. Regina pushed her down as the fire shot above their heads turning a tree to ash.

"Two can play at this game mother", Regina said as she transformed a stick into a sword and a rock into a shield and gave it to Emma. Emma took it and charged at the dragon with full force. She swiped at Cora's chest causing her to shriek in pain. Regina used her magic to throw lightening at her mother. The dragon snapped at Regina and Emma plunged her sword into her snout. Lady Cora's shrieks shook the whole forest. "Emma are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Just fine" Emma replied. Lady Cora used her tail to whack Emma away from Regina. The blonde flew smack dap into a tree and didn't stir.

"Emma!" Regina screamed as she tried to run to her beloved's side. Only to have her mother grab her in her claws and was brought face to face with her mother. "Denounce your love for the girl Regina and I will spare her life", Lady Cora hissed.

"You lie you will never spare her and I will never give up my love for her!" Regina cried.

"So be it", Lady Cora hissed. Emma came to and quickly climbed a tree just above Lady Cora. Lady Cora squeezed Regina tightly crushing her and making the brunette scream in agony. Emma dived down from the tree and stabbed Lady Cora straight in the heart. Lady Cora screamed as she dropped Regina and fell to the ground. Regina slowly got to her feet as she saw her mother still in dragon form dead as dust. Then her heart was seized once again by fear for Emma's body was lifeless for one of Lady Cora's claws pierced through her flesh.  
"No!" Regina screamed as she ran to Emma's side. She pulled her white knight free and held Emma in her arms. Quickly she placed a hand over Emma's wounds and tried to heal them but nothing happened. Tears streaked down her face as she broke down sobbing. Her powers were strong but even they weren't strong enough to heal the dead. "No, no, no!" Regina screamed as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She held Emma tight as she cradled her lifeless body. "Emma I love you" Regina cried as she kissed the blonde's lips for the last time. Just then a huge wind appeared blowing everything away. Regina was scooped up and Emma was thrown out of her hands and disappeared into a dark tornado. "No give her back!" Regina screamed but was drowned out by the tornado. The tornado touched down on the ground picking up Lady Cora's body and dragging Regina around and around. She didn't want this she just wanted to hold Emma in peace. The tornado spun faster and faster as everything was picked up off the ground. Regina screamed as she was sucked into a total darkness. Then with a thud everything became still absolutely still. Regina awoke with a groan and was on a grassy meadow. She looked up from her surroundings and saw a dirt road with people walking with carts pulled by carriages. Fairies were dancing in the breeze and Regina was wearing a blue dress made from cotton. Just then the realization hit her. They were all back in Fairy Tale Land and the spell was broken. But then sadness overcame her for she now knew what the curse meant. Only true loves sacrifice could defeat the ultimate darkness. Emma gave up her life to save Regina from her mother and now Regina lost her forever. She fell to her knees and broke down crying.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	14. Happily Ever After

Chapter 14: Happily Ever After

Regina hugged herself as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Tears streaming down her face as her whole body shook. She just couldn't believe it she just couldn't believe it. After all those years of separation and almost losing Emma countless times Regina had finally lost her. The worst thing of all is that she couldn't even give her love a proper burial. Regina looked all around but couldn't find Emma's body anywhere. Tears blurred her vision has the thought of telling Henry about Emma's death. If she was taking it badly then he would be crushed beyond repair. Wiping her tears away she went in search of Henry but he found her. "Mom there you are we been looking all over for you", he said. The little boy was now wearing a brown vest with brown pants and boots.

"Henry honey you need to sit down I have something to tell you about Emma", Regina said trying so hard not to cry again.

"Mom why are you crying I know it is your wedding but you don't have to be so sad Emma doesn't care that you are a little late", Henry told her.

"Henry Emma is dead she died protecting me from a dragon", Regina told him as she fought a tear.

"Uh no she didn't she is waiting at the altar I was sent to come get you", Henry told her. Regina's head snapped up when Henry's words reached her ears.

"Emma's alive", Regina said in disbelief.

"Yeah come on", Henry said as he took her by the hand and pulling her toward the forest. Henry led her to a flowered arch where all of their friends stood waiting. At the front of the arch was a preacher and in her white tux stood Emma.

"Emma", Regina cried as she ran toward the blonde. Wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and kissing her passionately on the lips.

When Regina let go Emma smiled and said", Uh honey we're supposed to do that after we say I do remember".

"I know I am just so happy to see you", Regina said as tears filled her eyes. The preacher started the services and Emma and Regina both said their I do's. Then they slipped their rings on their fingers and kissed each other passionately on the lips. Later that night they returned to their cottage with Henry. In their bedroom Regina stared at Emma and a tear came to her face.

"Regina what is the matter?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Do you remember the curse at all?" Regina asked.

"Yes I do but I didn't want to say anything during the wedding", Emma replied.

"I was so scared I thought I lost you forever", Regina cried as she snuggled into Emma's chest.

"I know my darling but I came back and now we finally got our happily ever after", Emma said with a smile.

"Yes we finally did", Regina said as she smiled back. Then she pounced on the blonde kissing her with a passion. After all these years they were finally together and nothing will ever separate them again.

Epilogue

Years passed and Regina and Emma lived together in peace. Emma became a knight and protected her queen as well as her son and the citizens of the village. Regina worried about her White Knight but still kept an eye on her through an enchanted mirror. But Emma always returned safely to her queen. Henry grew up into a fine young man and also became a knight. He married Paige and they had two children a girl named Christina and a boy named Marcus. The rest of the citizens lived happily under the protection of the White Knight and Lady Regina. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hoped everyone enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
